Podría ser peor
by Yin Yang and Matter Hatter
Summary: El día que Dib recordó que sus días podían ser horribles, pero el tener a un maníaco celoso en su vida los hacía valer la pena.


Elegí contenerme y hacer un fic pequeño, así que allá va. Escribí esto con respecto al prompt (sugerencia) que adancingstarinthechaos me dio en tumblr, si entendéis inglés, os recomiendo ir a visitar su tumblr, es increíble. El prompt era la frase "Podría ser peor". Espero que os guste.

* * *

Cuando la señorita Bitters hablaba de los "mejores y peores" días de su vida, Dib solía dudar. Quizás era porque nunca había tenido un día completamente malo ni uno completamente bueno. O quizás porque a los malos siempre le veía salida, aunque fuera al día siguiente para no derrumbarse. Él valía mucho, no debía rendirse. O eso prefería pensar.

 _Ese día fue diferente._

Su alarma no sonó. Le echó la culpa a una venganza que se veía venir de Gaz. Cuando salió por la puerta a toda prisa, sin desayunar y sin prestar atención a nada más, se topó con el autobús marchándose.

Antes de soltar un juramento se recordó la frase que usaba cuando algo malo pasaba.

 _Podría ser peor._

Tenía que haber sabido que como en los dibujos animados, esa frase era echar leña al fuego.

Ahí fue cuando se empezó a empapar por una lluvia torrencial que acababa de comenzar. Tendría que cambiarse y ahí se perdería completamente la primera clase.

 _Podría ser peor._

Se mordió el labio y entró de nuevo a casa por un paraguas. Un monitor volador le cortó el paso. Tras una regañina por llegar tarde, su padre empieza el discurso ya conocido de que deje las cosas paranormales para dedicarse a la verdadera ciencia. Eso le empeora considerablemente el humor y se va murmurando la frase a la eskuela.

 _Podría ser peor._

A medio camino una ráfaga de viento le arrebató el paraguas. Intenta recuperarlo, pero cada vez el viento se lo lleva más lejos. Cuando se da cuenta, ha perdido 20 minutos persiguiendo el paraguas y yendo en dirección contraria.

 _Podría ser peor, ¿verdad?_

Llega al final de la clase de educación física y los matones de turno se burlan de él por llegar empapado. Antes de que se dé cuenta lo empujan a un charco de barro.

Aunque ya tenía un tic en el ojo de la rabia y la impotencia, recuerda que es muy normal que se metan con él, no va a amedrentarse. Y sobre todo:

 _Podría ser peor._

Llega al comedor a duras penas, y justo cuando va a llegar hasta la deseada (aunque seguramente asquerosa) comida, sonó el timbre. Suspira cuando su hermana pasa riéndose por lo bajo a su lado. Pensar que seguía cabreada por casi convertirla en cerdito… No tenía ni que haber dormido esa noche.

Su estómago rugió e intentando mantenerse determinado, se dio cuenta de algo.

Le había pasado de todo, pero aún no veía a Zim. Se giró, viendo cómo todos salían de la sala, pero no veía al de piel verde. Curioso, se fue a su clase. Ignoró como los demás le rehuían, seguramente por su reputación y el barro.

Lo que sí no vio venir fue que Bitters no le dejara entrar en clase por el olor que desprendía. Al parecer no _sólo_ había habido tierra en ese charco.

Gruñendo incoherencias sobre la injusticia de su vida se fue al patio a esperar que terminaran las clases. Maldijo no ser mayor de edad para poder irse, y a su historial de faltas por culpa de Zim.

Aunque, _podría ser peor_.

Después de todo, se libró de unas cuantas clases que podía acabar con él herido (con Bitters no se sabía) y Zim no había sido capaz de burlarse de él.

Se sentó bajo un pequeño árbol, agradeciendo que había dejado de llover. Por una parte se alegraba de no haber escuchado las risas de Zim, pero por otro le hacía sentir que las desgracias eran peores de lo que eran. Zim siempre le había animado esos años, aunque muchas veces intentara lo contrario.

Suspiró cuando unos minutos después una llovizna cayó sobre él. El árbol no detenía la lluvia así que cuando pensaba que iba a morir de aburrimiento y sonó la campana, ya estaba empapado de nuevo.

 _Podría ser peor…_ supuso desganado.

Se levantó y entró al instituto yendo a su clase a por su mochila. No sabía del todo por qué la había dejado allí después de todo. Culpó al shock de aquel momento.

Todos salían de sus clases corriendo, pero no de la suya. Contó unos 10 en salir. Parpadeó, extrañado. Su clase era una de las más revoltosas de todas, no se retrasaban a menos que se metieran con él.

Se apresuró a llegar y se arrepintió más de haber dejado su mochila.

Los matones que se solían meter con él, y que le habían tirado al charco, estaban tirados en el suelo. Algunos tenían quemaduras de primer grado, otros con marcas de zapatos en cara, hombros y espalda y otros que simplemente no parecían poder moverse.

Sin aire se giró hacia una risa tétrica, viendo a Zim sentado sobre su mesa y agarrando su mochila. Sabía que Zim se sentía cómodo en esa postura. Sentado de forma que pareciera unos centímetros más alto que él, sus piernas cruzadas y esa sonrisa ladina.

-Nadie trata como basura a quien Zim trata como basura –sonrió malvadamente descruzando las piernas-. Ese es mi trabajo.

Dib no pudo evitar el escalofrío y el calor que lo recorrió entero. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó al alien en un parpadeo. Agradeció el haberse hecho mucho más rápido, así ni los láseres de Zim podían contra él, y así podía hacer lo que se proponía.

 _Ese día fue diferente_ … o quizás _no_ , _no lo fue_. Porque sus días podían ser horribles, pero tener a un maníaco celoso en su vida los hacía valer la pena.

Antes de que Zim reaccionara correctamente, se colocó entre sus piernas agradeciendo el que las hubiera abierto para atacarle, le tomó una mano, y tiró de él.

Sintió a Zim tensarse junto a él.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que le había besado. No había sido algo planeado, sino accidental e impulsivo.

Luchando Zim había caído encima suyo con su rostro demasiado cerca. Dib se había reído de la caída y Zim empezó a gritarle. Sino detenía sus berridos pronto, estaba seguro de que iba a sufrir un dolor de cabeza mayor que el que tenía en el cuerpo por la caída, así que siguió ese instinto que solía tener mantenido a raya, y cuando Zim cerró los ojos con fuerza para seguir gritándole en plena cara, acunó su mejilla y sonriendo posó sus labios en los del otro.

Nunca había escapado con más ganas de algo, y estaba seguro de que Zim nunca había querido matar más a alguien. Aun así, en toda la carrera no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, con su corazón latiendo como loco. No se había sentido tan vivo desde hace años.

Sabía que en ese momento se arriesgaba mucho con ese beso, más con sus compañeros delante, pero no se arrepentía. Había aprendido que en un mundo donde te juzgaban literalmente por cada mínima cosa que hacías, le venía mejor seguir a su corazón. Y de todos modos su parte racional gritaba que Zim era lo único que le daba un propósito firme y tangible, así que ya le daba igual.

Tan rápido como se acercó, se desprendió. Agarró su mochila, que Zim había soltado al sentirle cerca y salió corriendo, esperando que Zim le siguiera.

Quizás su velocidad tenía algo malo también. Ya que quizás por ella, no se percató de cómo Zim sonreía tocándose los labios. Tampoco de cómo se levantaba y les susurraba a los atónitos compañeros:

-Si lo contáis, Zim tendrá una nueva razón para no dejaros caminar nunca más.

Pero sí se percató del láser que por casi le alcanza al pararse para abrir la puerta principal.

-¡Estabas lleno de asqueroso barro, humano insolente!

-¿O sea que podía haberlo hecho sino estuviera cubierto de barro? –le sonrió y salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta, temeroso de no sobrevivir al ataque alienígena.

Zim sintió sus mejillas arder y furioso, sacó un arma más grande de su PAK junto con sus patas mecánicas para reducir al humano a cenizas.

La puerta estalló y Dib se dio más prisa, casi cayéndose en la acera.

Mataría a ese sucio humano. No por haberle besado, sino por haber huido _de nuevo_. Pero eh, _podría haber sido peor_. Podía no haberle besado.

* * *

Buen día a todos~


End file.
